


Recruitment

by Chubbycubby



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbycubby/pseuds/Chubbycubby
Summary: It is your job to convince Team Skull to join your own criminal organization. It's Guzma's job to convince you Team Skull isn't completely worthless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write this with no reference to reader's gender or genitals, so if you want ya boy, he's here for ya.

"For business or for pleasure?"

You smile sweetly at the customs agent, "I'm on a long layover."

He stamps your regional passport and hands it back to you, "Well then, welcome to Alola!"

You smile and take your passport back. All according to plan. You are in fact here for business, as your suit would indicate, but it isn't the kind you would openly declare. You are an agent for the Red Venom Team, a criminal organization native to the Meachas region. You are here to widen your group's scope, and your leader wants cooperation, not competition, with the local crime syndicate.

You drive to Po Town unnoticed, a torrential downpour covering your tracks. When you arrive, you quickly dash through the rain to reach the large house at the end. Guzma and Plumeria both spoke highly of their living quarters, but you hadn't had a chance to determine that for yourself. You knock twice and let yourself inside, as per instruction.

For all intents and purposes, this place was a shithole. It seemed every square inch was grafittied and there was no electricity to speak of. Grunts squatted around in small groups, hardly noting your entrance.

"Here to see Guzma?" a girl asks sharply. You recognize her as Plumeria and you take a step forward to introduce yourself formally. She turns on a dime and begins walking away from you. You suppress a negative reaction and follow her.

The entire trek upstairs, you can't help but wonder how you and your own team leader were so completely fooled into thinking these jokers were real criminals. It was best to fallback on plan b and convince Guzma to decline your invitation. Head games, but you had faith that you could make this work.

Guzma sat on his throne, rather pleased with today's agenda. Of course, he would be forced to decline your invitation because of Team Skull's ties to Aether Foudation. He couldn't breathe a hint of that to you, so he'd just have to come up with some other reason to say no.

The only reason he was having the meeting was because he had seen your picture and liked what he saw. Plus, on the off chance Red Venom wanted to become a subsidiary of Team Skull, he could say yes. No matter how Guzma sliced it, Guzma was coming out on top.

There was a knock at the door, and then it creaked open. In you stepped, and the door was shut behind you.

You can't help but to feel overdressed. Your team leader wanted you to dress well as a show of force, but you more or less felt like an ass. These were small time gangsters and you were dressed for big mafia.

"Hello sir my n-"

"Sir?!" Guzma cried out. He laughed and jumped down from his throne, closing the gap between you two in one leap. He was hunched over, but he seemed intent on sizing you and stood up straight.

You backtrack, "I'm sorry, I meant no disrespect-"

Guzma puts an arm around you waist and pulls you in. He's dragging you along to his throne as he's talking, "Listen, this doesn't have to be so formal, so just skip the crap."

Before you have time to think of a tactful response, you're being pulled onto his lap. Now you really don't know what to say, and you glance around the room nervously. Is that a bed? What kind of shitshow of a mission were you on?

"I want to see your Pokedex," he said, arms around your waist, chin resting on your shoulder. You glance at the bed. Was Pokedex code for something or...? "C'mon!" he says far too loudly too close to your ear.

"Here, here!" you say to shush him.

"So these are the Pokemon of the Meachas region," he says with quiet wonder.

"I know you have an affinity for bug Pokemon so let me..." you pause and click around so the Pokedex filters to only Bug-type Pokemon.

"How did you do that?" he says, dumb-founded, "Look at this little guy. Do you have one of those?"

"I do," you lie, "Those are actually quite common."

If he had been trying to make a move, he seemed to have all but forgotten about it. This would be a nice time to slip off of his lap-

Guzma grabs you before you can slip away, "I ain't done looking."

Guzma rubs your thigh, trying to reassure you he'd get to you soon. He's rather handsome; tacky chain, wild hair, and sunken eyes aside. In fact, he might be the only person capable of looking this good with so many odd elements. Even though his clothes are loose, you can already feel how strong he is. Your plan has officially shifted to plan c: get lucky and worry about the details later.

Guzma is still clicking around your Pokedex. It's a rather extensive catalog, if not a bit misleading since it was hacked from a champion. You know he's curious about the regional variations and exclusives but your mind is starting to wander.

Sitting in someone's lap is not nearly as comfortable as it seemed. Out of equal parts anxiousness and boredom, you shift your weight. You get the most fleeting side glance from Guzma, but you're unable to determine its purpose. You need a bigger sample size so you shift again.

He gives a slightly longer, curious look and pulls you closer. You rocked yourself back a little, trying not to make yourself too too obvious, but you groan softly as you push back, which was as subtle as a brick through glass.

Guzma snaps your Pokedex shut and smiles. His eyes meet yours, and his smile gets wider. This had to be a record time. He sets your Pokedex down carefully, and then gives you his dedicated attention.

A long minute passes and nothing happens. You don't know what he's waiting for. Unless it's for you to make the first move? Or maybe you were daydreaming when he asked you a question? Blood is rushing to your face.

You feel his hand squeeze your side and your hesitation disappears. You lean forward and kiss him, just as he wanted you to. His hand travels up the back of your head as he slowly kisses your lips repeatedly.

His hand cups the back of your head gently and tilts it a bit, allowing him to open your lips and brush the very tip of his tongue against yours. Even as little as the motion was, you felt your entire body lighting up. You were anxiously waiting for the next move but Guzma had time to spare. Just when you think to break away, he nips your lower lip. Once softly, the next time he pulls a bit.

You tenuously put your hands on his shoulders, slowly sliding his jacket off his arms. He helps you and shrugs it off, still maintaining his kisses to be barely there. Guzma loves how your mind is racing. Such a sexy little thing in his lap, worrying about how to impress him. Your fingers are somewhat awkward when they take off his chain, but the awkwardness was part of the appeal. Every hesitant move you made was your desire fighting your dignity.

Sure, Guzma gave you the occassional encouragement, but it was you who tossed his shirt aside. It was you who pressed your lips deeper into him. It was you unconciously grinding your hips. You wanted it worse than you knew.

He pushed you off of him and stood up. It's only now you realize how quickly this has escalated, yet you were already walking to his bed. He can't help but bask in his ego when you sit down on the bed first. You're on the edge of the mattress, waiting so good and patiently he couldn't leave you like that.

Guzma edges his leg between yours. You part them almost embarassingly quickly, chest rising. He's towering above you, a confident sneer on his face. He brings his hands up to craddle your face. What an odd sensation that he was barely touching your face, yet you could still feel exactly how strong those hands were. Equal parts tenderness and control.

That was the only thing he would do, waiting for your lust to take the lead. Your fingertips find his shoulders and bring him down closer to you. His plants a knee on the bed directly that pushes into your crotch. You shuffle backwards on the bed as continues to move forward, until you can't keep up with the pace. You lean back to compensate and quickly find yourself laying down on the bed.

He's holding himself just inches away from you. He patiently kisses you, sometimes on you neck, but mostly on your lips, trying to tease you into doing what he wants. Your hands go to his shoulders to pull him closer, but his arms don't budge when you try to pull him down. He wanted something else and you had to find it if you wanted more.

You undo the button on your pants and shuffle them down and off, leaving your underwear on. Guzma balances himself on one hand and uses the other to unfasten his pants. He slides them down and kicks them off. His cock feels heavy against the thin fabric of your underwear.

You're already tugging at the elastic, trying to get just a little bit closer to that length. You've almost succeeded when he stops kissing you. This was a good opportunity to finish removing your remaining clothes.

Guzma grabs your arm and roughly turns you over. He turns you over and finishes what you started so he can see your ass. It's one thing to fantasize about how tight and perfect someone's hole is, it's another to be running his finger along the rim just to watch it pucker.

Facing the opposite way, you can feel him reaching down to the floor and a snap of a plastic nozzle. He pours a generous amount all over your ass. You shiver and Guzma watches goosebumps grow all over your body.

He massages your ass a bit, fingers sliding over your tight hole. You whimper and sigh every time the tip of his finger pushes in. As he pulls one out he twists to widen your ass, and watches you tighten up after he's done. You try to push your hips back but he holds you tightly in place. Every push is tantalizing, stretching your asshole bit by bit.

Guzma pushes the tip of two fingers to push into your hole and spreads them. He enjoys all the resistance you're giving him, but what's more is your hot breaths which were materializing into soft whimpers. Just a little more, maybe push a finger just a bit deeper in you...

"Guzma, fuck me!" you cry out loud, surprising yourself with how utterly desperate and pathetic you sounded. Guzma slides one hand up your back to hold you down, and uses the other hand to press his length against you.

"What was that?" he asks with a deep, heavy voice. You can't move, not that you want to, and his dick is sliding over all that lube he poured over you. You think the head is about to go in, but it's just another tease.

"Fuck me," you say with a little more dignity.

"Are you sure?" he asked mockingly. You could feel his hand letting go, his body sitting up. That made you just as desperate as his fingers had.

You look behind you, and meet his eyes, "Please fuck me Guzma! Please please p-"

His hand connects with the back of your shoulder, another hand on your thigh. You hadn't expected him to be strong enough to just toss you to lay the right way on the bed. His hand grips the back of your neck, pushing your face down into the pillows. Your ass is in the air, covered in lube and ready to be fucked.

Guzma is not gentle about pushing into you, sliding all the way in and almost all the way out in one steady motion. He spreads your ass apart to push in even deeper the second time. The way he stretches your ass is painful, but the deepness is divine. You can feel every inch of that length as he pulls out and into you. Your ass suckers, keeping him from falling out, which lets him give you nice long strokes. Your legs are shaking as you try to spread them further to relieve that deep feeling. Soon you will be laying on your stomach, and you know that will make his cock feel even thicker.

Guzma tugs at your thigh to hurry you along. You give in to his demand, letting him use his hips to push you down. Once you are resting on your stomach, Guzma feels your body relax, a sign that he can do even more to you. He twists his body at an angle, planting his right foot up by your waist. His left leg strays back and steadies him so he has leverage. He lets go of your head to spread your ass apart. His fingers sink into the flesh, liable to leave bruises. This was all of his cock, every last bit of it in your ass.

"Guzma you're so deep!" you cry out

"Fuck yeah I am," he replies in a low voice, "And I'm gonna pound your ass like this until I come."

"Please!" you say despite your soreness. You want it to ache... You want it to ache for days... You want to ache with all of his come inside of you.

His pace is relentless, with all of the lube allowing him to fuck you so hard you feel his balls slapping against you. Your hands dig into the sheets, unable to decide if you want him to stop or need him to keep going. You feel like you're being torn in half.

"Are you ready?" he says and then scoffs, "Better be."

His cock is already filling you. You've never felt someone come this hard or deep in your ass. Your moans are sloppy and dirty, muffled by the sheets. You bounce your hips against him and he buckles in half, head buried in your shoulder. You think he must be done, but you can still feel him pulsing inside of you. You feel determined to get every drop of semen in your ass. 

His hand pushes you away. He glances at your ass tightening, more slowly than when he played with earlier. You take a moment to catch your breath before turning back over. You lay on your back and stare at the ceiling for a moment before glancing over.

Holy shit he was already asleep. He was already snoring! You can't blame him; your own mind feels heavy and the sound of the rain dulls it more. You close your eyes without even attempting to cover yourself. You feel an arm drape lazily across you, and your mind sinks into sleep.


End file.
